


Ramen

by Chronoes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronoes/pseuds/Chronoes
Summary: Naruto gets executed for eating ramen.
Relationships: Tsunade & Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto & Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Ramen

The sound of rock pebbles being kicked around sounded louder than usual. 

Tsunade's heels kicked and shoveled into freshly wet dirt, dragging filth and dirt to smear her shoes and toes. 

_How could small rocks sound so loud today?_ Tsunade wonders as she keeps her dull eyes towards nothing, but she can’t help but peek at Uzumaki Naruto. 

Uzumaki Naruto is being _sentenced_ to death after consuming too much ramen.

Tsunade’s throat tightens up and her tear ducts sting. 

As a veteran shinobi, who went through a bloody war and suffered from numerous passing of her lover, brother, and friends, Tsunade does not shed tears now. But still, her throat tightened up to hold back a sob because how could Uzumaki Naruto grow a huge debt? 

How could he eat so much _ramen_ that he’s being publicly executed on a mountain for his crimes? 

Tsunade looks away from Uzumaki Naruto who is being dragged by two guards as they walk up the mountain, sending Naruto to his execution site. 

And as Hokage, Tsunade has to be the one to tell him his death statement to everybody who wants to see the demon boy being publicly executed. 

Still… she didn’t _think_ Naruto would have so many people watch him die. 

As Tsunade and Naruto reach their execution site, there are many people around the site waiting to see Naruto’s execution with _dead_ eyes and sorrowful eyes. 

Naruto does not spare a glance towards his friends, as he allows himself to be tied up on a stake. 

Uzumaki Naruto wears his vibrant orange obnoxious jumpsuit, wanting to wear the beautiful outfit he _adores_ when he dies, as he already has battled his demons and acknowledge that he’ll be executed today. 

“Uzumaki Naruto,” Tsunade says, wearing a black dress to respect and mourn. Her eyes glanced towards his friends who wore black for Naruto’s execution with grim faces stuck on their youthful faces. “You are hereby sentenced to death by fire,” Tsunade adds, watching Izumo and Kotetsu pour gasoline on Uzumaki Naruto. 

“You’re found guilty for eating too many ramens, and now you must face your eternal punishment. Any last words?” Tsunade offers, wanting to hear Naruto’s voice before he dies. 

Uzumaki Naruto stares at his friends, sniffing the gasoline on his orange jumpsuit and he takes a long sigh as he gazes at all his friends who came to watch him burn to death. 

Even the sand siblings are _here_. 

Naruto’s young face wrinkles in memories as he recalls all the bonds he created with them, but right now, there was no time to feel regret or sadness. 

Naruto’s mouth open and his whiskers frowned down from his mouth muscles. 

“ ** _RAAAAAMMEEEEENNNNNN_**!!!!!” Naruto howls, causing his voice to echo down the mountains, down the sleeping villagers' homes, down to the deceased ninja’s cemeteries, and down to everybody’s _heart_ surrounding Naruto.

Tsunade has a tear dripping down her eyes. 

Ramen. So true to Naruto’s logic. 

Her heart clenches at the sight of a pregnant Naruto having a large belly due to ramen. 

“Set him on fire.” Tsunade orders, as she watches Naruto screams from the fire burning his skin and flesh. 

Tsunade's heart clenches again. 

Ramen.


End file.
